Recuerdos y Encuentros de amor
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: En esta historia, podran ver como se reencuentran una gran pareja desde hacia tres años, por una beca que le dieron a Tai y el acepto, dejando a su amor... Esta es un Michi


_Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation, esta historia es ficticia, no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales, como tampoco sus sentimientos, solo me los de Mimi y Taichi._

_Esta historia está basada en una canción que escuché hace un poco tiempo es la canción de Jaime Camil "Nadie se va a Marchar", pero se me ocurrió aplicarla en una historia , espero les guste._

___________________________________________________________________________

_**RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS DE AMOR**_

_En un 14 de Febrero, una chica de cabellos castaños ojimiel que se le notaban apenas 18 años de edad, pero en sus ojos veía con tristeza a las parejas que no paraban de abrazarse, darse regalos y sobre todo besarse proclamando su amor._

Para que la vida no te pese tanto  
Te hare una maleta con tus desencantos  
Y la mandare de viaje muy lejos  
Para que las penas no nublen el cielo

Tai… cuanto…te…extraño. Ella pronuncio aquellas palabras, cuando vio a un chico de cabellos alborotados pasar a un lado de ella. De pronto sintió a alguien que la abrazaba, volteo y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Matt (Yamatto) su atractivo y celoso novio (N/A: En lo personal yo creo que esta mas guapo Tai (Taichi)

Para que la risa te brille de nuevo  
Pintare las tardes de un azul intenso  
Y atare un rayo de sol en tu pelo  
Para que no temas al frió en invierno

Matt: ¡Hola Amor!- La volteo y le iba a dar un beso, pero Mimi se hizo a un lado. Matt se enojo porque durante todo este tiempo de novios nunca se habían dado un beso.

Mimi (triste): Perdona…Matt, pero todavía no me siento preparada.

Matt (enojado y disgustado): Pero ¿Por qué no?, ya llevamos 3 semanas de novios y nada, ni un beso.

Para que explicarte que te quiero tanto  
Y que no puedo verte llorar  
Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena  
Y nunca es tarde para soñar

Mimi (con lagrima): Com…pren…de…me.

Matt (con tono compresivo): Pero eso lo he hecho desde siempre, mas bien eres tu la que no quiere com…prender. Solo pudo decir eso último porque Mimi, ya se había ido corriendo como siempre.

Sabes que hoy me quedo  
Y mañana lo hago de nuevo  
Yo no te voy a engañar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar, en la estación de Odaiba, regresaba un guapísimo chico del extranjero ya que le dieron una beca de deporte para que estudiara. Pero el tenía a alguien solo en la cabeza a aquella niña ahora joven que le había robad su corazón.

_Mimi…cuanto…te…extraño, pero ahora estaremos juntos sin importar nada_. Penso el joven de cabellos alborotados y castaños (N/A: Ya saben quien es o no?)

Para que las dudas abran su camino  
Y tu corazón siga su destino  
Te daré una noche en el centro del mundo  
Para que disfrutes de cada segundo

_Flash Back_

En un día de San Valentín, un joven de cabellos alborotados le pidió a la joven ojimiel que lo acompañara a un lugar ciertamente desconocido para ella, al llegar la joven vio una silueta muy familiar.

Mimi: ¡Hola!

¿: ¡Hola! Que bueno que pudiste llegar.

Mimi: No te parece que ya no nos hablemos con tanta formalidad, ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo es mas creo que soy tu mejor amiga o no? Taichi-kun.

Tai: Pero ahora eres tu la que dijo Taichi-kun ¿Cómo quieres que nos hablemos sin formalidad?.

Mimi (Sonrojada por la pena): Perdóname ñ.ñ. Tai al notar el sonrojo de esta, también le ocurrió lo mismo pero decidio mirar a otro lado para que Mimi no viera su sonrojo.

Tai (Sonrojado): No me pidas perdón, sabes que odio que me digan que los perdone y sobre todo tu.

Mimi (mas roja): ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Tai (Mas rojo que Mimi): Es una sorpresa, ponte esto y le dio una venda para que se cubriera los ojos.

Mimi se estaba poniendo la venda, cuando sintio el respirar de Tai muy cerca de ella, abrazados y sin nada que los pudiera separar.

Tai (Muy romántico) Ven. La llevo abrazada todo el tiempo hacia aquel lugar, para la cual la cito.

Al llegar al lugar, Tai le quito la venda a Mimi y ella se quedo asombrada por la sorpresa

Mimi (Asombrada y Sonrojada) ¿Qué es esto? Es la mas linda sorpresa que me han dado.

Tai: Eso pense (Y da un beso en la mejilla). Mimi sentía que moriría si no se alejaba de aquellos labios calidos.

Mimi (susurrando): Tai ay algo que quiero decirte. Esta vez estaba mas sonrojada que Tai.

Tai: Yo…también…te quiero decir algo, pero primero hay que aprovechar tu sorpresa (N/Aque oportuno no?¬-¬, Mimi le iba a confesar algo muy importante, pero mejor luego se enteran, ah si la sorpresa consistía en una cena muy romántica con velas a la luz de la luna, champagne y un mayordomo dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera Mimi, como la comida)

Mimi (Desilucionada): Esta…bien. Mostrando una risa muy triste.

Transcurre el tiempo, Tai y Mimi se contaban sus experiencias vividas en el digimundo. Hasta que llegaron al tema del cual siempre hablan los jóvenes de su edad ¬_¬ lo cual no es lo que estan pensando sino del noviazgo.

Tai (con voz angustiosa) Mimi…tienes…novio?. El sentia que le ardían sus mejillas.

Mimi: No ¿por qué lo preguntas?. Estaba muy confundida y con una gran esperanza mirando a aquellos ojos chocolatosos que matarían a cualquiera.

Tai: Es…por_- Y ahora que le digo (pensando)._

Mimi: Si es por Matt_ (Yamatto) _yo… No pudo terminaraquella palabra, cuando sintio aquellos labios calidos que tuvo en sus labios en su mejilla, pero ahora los sentía en sus labios como una hermosa danza de pétalos en un campo abierto cubierto de flores. Pero fue interrumpido por la falta de aire.

Tai: Perdón… Mimi, es que no me pude resistir ¡Te quiero! Demasiado (su sonrojo no se comparaba a ningún tomate maduro)

Mimi: No me pidas perdón, porque yo… siempre…te…he…amado.

Tai: Entonces, siempre has sentido lo mismo que yo?

Mimi: Si, si te refieres a "Amor"

Tai: Entonces ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Mimi (no lo dudo ni un minuto): Si acepto.

Tai: Pero debes esperarme, durante un tiempo, tengo que irme a estudiar una beca de deporte y regresare en 3 meses, ¿Me esperaras?

Mimi: Si porque tu eres la persona la cual mas yo amo y nunca te dejaria ir.

Y sellaron su amor con un tierno y puro beso, que no puede ser comparado con nadie mas.

_Fin de Flash Black_

Tai agarro sus maletas y se fue a buscar a Mimi, para contarle que había regresado por ella y que ningún día había dejado de pensar en ella porque era su mas grande amor.

Para que del alma juntes los pedazos  
Construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo  
Y nos quedaremos por noches y días  
Sin que nos importe que traiga la vida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de ahí, para ser exactos en el Parque de Odaiba se encontraba Mimi, pensando en su amado y adorable Taichi, ya que desde ese día rompio con Matt, comprendiendo que ella no iba a ser feliz sino al lado de Tai.

Pero para fortuna de ella, Tai iba a buscarla a su casa y paso por aquel parque en donde recordaba viejos tiempos de los niños Digi-elegidos, cuando sintió que tropezo con alguien.

Para que explicarte que te quiero tanto  
Y que no puedo verte llorar  
Déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena  
Y nunca es tarde para soñar

?: Perdón no me fije.

?: Yo igual descuide señorita.

?: Oh…pero usted…no es?. Mimi estaba tan sorprendida al escuchar de nuevo la voz del ser que mas amaba en este mundo .

?: Y tu…no eres?. Tai se encontraba muy feliz al reconocer esa hermosa voz.

?: Tai ¿Eres tú?

?: Y tu ¿No eres Mimi?

Sabes que hoy me quedo  
Y mañana lo hago de nuevo  
Yo no te voy a engañar

Mimi (alegre): Si soy yo. Y de pronto olvido todo lo que era y le dio un beso en la boca con mucho cariño, amor y pureza, como la identificaba como antigua niña elegida y Tai tampoco se quedo atrás, no se resistio al tener en labios a Mimi.

Déjame demostrarte que la vida es buena  
Y nunca es tarde para soñar

Tai: ¡Te he extrañado tanto desde que me fui no he dejado de pensar en ti!. Ya había terminado el beso y le dijo eso a Mimi en el oído.

Mimi: Yo también te he extrañado. Y sentía una gran alegría y tenía ganas de llorar. Cuando de pronto sintio unas pequeñas gotas en la cabeza, porque empezaba a llover.

Mimi (llorando): Tai, prométeme algo.

Tai: Lo que quieras, nunca te negaría algo.

Mimi: No te vuelvas a ir, te amo y sufriría mucho si te fueras de nuevo, pro…me…telo.

Tai: Lo prometo, porque yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti.

Tai y Mimi: ¡TE QUIERO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NOS VUELVAN A SEPARAR!. Y dicho esto se dieron un beso, porque sabia que ni con la distancia ni el tiempo se dejarían de amar, ya que eso es lo que llamamos "Amor del bueno"

Sabes que hoy me quedo  
Y mañana lo hago de nuevo  
Yo no me voy a marchar  
Nadie se va a marchar..

(N/A: Me gusto demasiado, esta canción para la historia y espero les haya gustado, esta y el Takari es mi pareja favorita de Digimon Adventure. Luego are otra del Michi o Taimi mas larga sin canción y capítulos. 


End file.
